


Suitor Under Scrutiny

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Series: Children of the Gaang One-Shots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin visits the Beifong household to give his girlfriend a gift. He ends up talking to her sister instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitor Under Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, the characterization felt a bit wonky, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Please leave a comment with any advice you may have on how to improve that, or any other aspects of my writing.

“It’s good to see you, Suyin.” Tenzin spoke with a smile, hiding a small jeweler’s box in the pocket of his robe.

            The teenage girl scowled. “Officer Grouchy-Pants is off brooding in her room, if that’s who you’re looking for.”

            “Oh… there’s no need to bother her right now. Tell her I dropped by when you get a chance. So… how have you been lately, anyways? Not getting into trouble, I hope,” the airbender laughed nervously.

            Suyin looked up from her magazine and glared at the young man. “Look here, Tenzin. I don’t know what all you and my sister have been  up to, but you’re barking up the wrong tree," she spat. "There’s no way that Lin is going to repopulate the Air Nation or whatever with you. Not a snowball's chance on Ember Island.”

            “Oh, um, I hadn’t  thought about that a whole lot. We’re both so young, and we really only just started, um, courting, so...” His speech deteriorated into mumbles.

             _“Just be sure not to hurt her,”_  Suyin whispered.

            “Pardon?”

            “Uh… I didn’t say anything.”

            “Oh. Okay. Well, I should get going. I just wanted to stop in and check on you girls, but I have to be at… a place… so… tell your mother I said hi!”

            Suyin smirked. “Have a good day, lover-boy. See you later.”


End file.
